(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-wall, insulated drinking vessel, and in particular to a drinking vessel having spaced inner and outer walls, and a decorative band around a cylindrical section of the inner wall.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Drinking vessels, e.g., glasses, cups, mugs, etc., of the type contemplated by the present invention have a double-wall construction to insulate the vessel's contents. These vessels are normally made of polycarbonate, acrylic, or other transparent plastic and include an inner wall, an outer wall and an air space between the walls. Each wall includes a bottom and a continuous side wall extending upwardly from the periphery of the bottom to a continuous upper rim. The inner and outer walls are joined together at or near their top rims. The walls are downwardly tapered from the rim to the bottom, i.e., the rim diameter is greater than the bottom diameter.
It is also known to incorporate decorative materials within the space between the inner and outer walls. For example, it is known to attach indicia to the surface of the inner wall or to embed decorative objects between the walls. However, the use of ribbons or bands of material as decorative material for insulated glasses has not heretofore been contemplated or taught by the prior art. As a result, coordination between these insulated vessels and materials such as napkins, placemats, etc., has not been available. Therefore, there is a need for a double-wall drinking vessel that can be decorated with ribbons or bands.